


I Wish I Were

by mademoizell



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, COCK A DOODLE DOO, M/M, but it has a fluffy ending tho, cliche I know, didn't put much effort in this, doubts and jealousy, idk anymore, misunderstandings but it ended well tho, tiktok made me write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoizell/pseuds/mademoizell
Summary: Listen to Heather and A Thousand Years while reading this... or maybe not.
Relationships: Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	I Wish I Were

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Heather and A Thousand Years while reading this... or maybe not.

Ohm almost dropped his phone when he received an emergency from Fluke’s manager. His heart was pounding in his chest, his head getting dizzy, and he could barely breathe when he heard the news from Note. With a croaky voice, he could only reply, “I’ll be there in 10 Phi, please… look after him, for me.”

He quickly grabbed his essentials, ready to leave the party he attended.

“Ohm? Where are you going?” His acting partner, Frame asked.

“Somewhere.” He said shortly.

“Hey, the program is about to-”

Just before Frame could continue her words, Ohm already left the table they are in, with News following him from behind giving her an apologetic look.

“Fluke… he's been having a breakdown since we arrived home from shooting a drama, he doesn’t want to talk to me nor Earth who just left a few minutes ago. Ohm, I think it’s about you.” 

News didn’t bother stopping his talent from leaving the event, knowing how hard-headed Ohm can be in these types of situations, there’s no use stopping him.

The heavy traffic didn’t make it better. It’s been almost 30 minutes since they left the venue and they were nowhere near Fluke and Note’s home, still stuck in the middle of the city. Rain also began to pour heavily in the midst of this traffic making everything worse.

Ohm tried to dial Fluke’s number, hoping the smaller would answer his call.

_‘This number isn’t available at the moment. Please try calling later.’_

“Damn it!”

News was startled at the sudden reaction. “Calm down tiger. We’ll be there in a few.”

Ohm’s mind was clouded with Fluke and Fluke only. He thought of all the possible reasons for what he did that made Fluke cry this much. Indeed Fluke is a great actor; he could hide all the pain he’s feeling from the media, he could act it all up like nothing’s bothering him, but he could never hide all of those bottled up feelings for too long.

An hour passed and they finally arrived at Fluke and Note’s humble home. Ohm immediately dashed out of the van, News yelled at him to use an umbrella but he didn’t care. Once at the doorstep of the house, Note opened up the door for him to enter.

“He’s in his room.” Note said quietly.

He gave a nod at the manager before heading to Fluke’s room. Carefully, he opened the door as he heard quiet sobs from the person that was sitting on the bed. “Fluke.” He called.

Bloodshot eyes turned to him. “Go away. I don’t need you here.”

“Baby what’s the matter?” Ohm walked closer to him.

“I said go away!” Fluke yelled at him. “A-and don’t call me that…”

“Baby talk to me.” He sat on the edge of the bed, trying to get close to the crying male. “What’s the problem?”

**“You.”**

“M-me? Fluke, Baby please tell me why.” He pleaded, trying to get some answers from Fluke.

**“Y-you don’t love me anymore.”**

His heart sank. 

What did go wrong?

They had a perfect relationship behind limelight; only their close friends, family, and managers know about their hidden relationship and occasionally they talk about what’s going on in their lives to keep the healthy communication going on as a couple.

“Just tell me you don’t love me anymore so we can-”

“Don’t say it.” Ohm cut him off.

“-Break up...”

A moment of silence between them ensued.

“Do you really want to?”

“Y...yes…”

“I love you.” He embraced Fluke’s small body tightly.

“No you don’t.” His sobs were louder now.

“Yes I do. I love you, Fluke.” He rubbed the smaller’s back to soothe him out.

“Y-you’re lying!”

“I’m not.”

“Yes you are! Stop lying to me!” He cried harder, hitting Ohm on the shoulder with his fist.

**“I love you so damn much.”**

**“Stop saying things you don’t even mean to say!”**

Fluke had enough. He tried his best to conceal everything from Ohm, all the doubts and jealousy he felt for the past few months. To be honest, it wasn’t likely of him to get jealous or anything, it just grew inside him until he didn’t realize that it was already too much. 

He had his doubts at Ohm for quite a while at the same time he trusts him. Mixed feelings, that’s what you call it. He just wanted to end all of this suffering.

“Breaking up with me doesn’t resolve your proble- no, our problem! So, please…. Talk to me.” Ohm pleaded. “Darling please…” 

“Frame. You like her, don’t you?” Fluke chuckled bitterly.

“Frame? Why her?”

“Answer me, Ohm.”

Ohm was confused, he wondered why Frame was involved in the problem. As far as he knows, they already resolved this problem a while back, he assured Fluke that nothing was going on between him and the said female. He would always report to Fluke everything beforehand and ask him permission first before he does anything that would disappoint the smaller male.

_His loyalty stays with Fluke as always._

“Fluke, Baby… are you jealous?”

“D-don’t you baby baby me! Just answer my damn question!” Fluke pouted, wiping away his tears.

Ohm chuckled, that soon turned into bursts of laughter. He peppered Fluke’s face with kisses, pushing Fluke to lay down on the bed with him on top of the smaller. “Babe, you know you’re the only pretty baby in my eyes.” He whispered. “Besides, didn’t I tell you already that I don’t have any feelings for Frame? And You’re the only one I adore, have special feelings with, and love the most. There’s no need to be jealous Darling.”

“I was not jealous…”

“Really?” Ohm asked seductively, pressing his lips against Fluke’s neck.

“M-maybe.”

He hummed, looking straight into those tear stained eyes. “I love you.”

Fluke’s lips began to tremble as another set of tears formed at the corner of his eyes. He felt guilty doubting Ohm. His insecurities took over him, which made him doubt Ohm and grew jealous over the girl, that was very unreasonable of him.

“I’m sorry P’Ohm.” He cried again, burying his face at the crook of Ohm’s neck.

Don’t cry again Baby. Your emotions just took over you.” Ohm cupped his face, wiping away the tears that shed down his face.

“B-but I doubted you a-and I was jealous. Why are you forgiving me so easily when it was me who’s at fault?” Fluke sniffed, covering his face with his palms.

“Oh Baby…” Ohm removed Fluke’s hands on his face. “let’s not think of it right now. What matters is that we resolved this problem and we will never break up.”

“I’m so sorry P’Ohm!”

Ohm changed their position, he rested his back on the headboard of the bed and he pulled Fluke to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around his tiny waist, hugging him tightly as the smaller’s sobs began to cool down. “You okay now?” He asked.

Nodding, Fluke smiled. “I love you so~ much~”

Ohm felt relieved, Fluke finally stopped crying. He can't bear to see his lover cry, even if it's the smallest little thing. What matters right now is that everything is finally okay, all misunderstandings and doubts were finally clarified. All problems solved.

He texted his manager, News that he will no longer catch up with the party he's supposed to go to. Instead, he would stay the night at Fluke's because he wanted to be with his boyfriend the whole night.

Fluke prepared him some clothes to wear as he took a shower. He has some clothes placed at Fluke's closet just in case.

Right now, they were cuddling on Fluke's bed, under the duvet while watching a movie. Ohm's arms wrapped around the smaller body, giving him the warmth he needed.

"P'Ohm I'm sorry if I made you go all the way here just because of this. The party—" 

"Hush." Ohm placed his forefinger at Fluke's lips to stop him from talking. "Don't mind the event. It was boring anyway, also you weren't there with me."

Smiling, Fluke pressed a soft kiss at the corner of Ohm's lips. "Love you~" 

"I love you too, My Baby~"

Starring deep in each other's eyes, Ohm leaned closer to Fluke, pressing his lips against the pair of soft plump ones. Passionately, they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this kinda suck.


End file.
